Imagine
by Dukeofnachos
Summary: When you can't obtain what you want, all you can do is imagine. Tony hasn't had to for a long time. Steve is better at remembering.
1. With guilt

**I don't own the Avengers, and I have no idea why I just wrote smut and chucked it at the internet, so don't ask me, kay?**

**Warning: Masturbation and Yaoi. I hate warning for yaoi, especially since ff is like 75% Yaoi, but people bitch if you don't.**

**Just a note, Avengers Mansion. I don't know the layout so I decided Tony and Steve's rooms are right across from eachother.**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-(01)-=-=-=-==-=-=-

Gasping, moaning, bucking up into his own hand, Tony imagines.

He hasn't had to imagine for a long time. There had always been a long line of people willing to satisfy him, men and women alike, and the only thing that has changed is him. Because now he wasn't just looking for a quick fuck. Now he wants one man in particular.

Just his luck, Captain America happens to be the one man he knows he'll never get. Mostly because he's so innocent, and nice, and adorable, and out of his league because he's _Captain fucking America_. Imagining, though, he can do that. So he does.

He imagines strong hands roaming his body, exploring him, claiming him. He imagines passionate kisses as they fight for dominance. He imagines himself groaning as he submits, because fuck if it wasn't impossible for anyone to dominate the man above him, and he echoes the sound in reality. He imagines possessive bites to his neck and shoulders. He imagines Steve's hands, bigger and rougher than his own, yet so gentle, one holding him close, as if he'd ever want to escape, and the other wrapping around him, pumping him roughly.

He groans at the very thought.

He's perfectly aware as he works himself to completion that this is something that is never going to happen. That the legend in his fantasies and the one just across the hall were two very different things and that the only way that he would feel the other mans hands on his body would be handshakes or the odd pat on the shoulder. The only way he'll be held the way he wants to be is if he's injured, or they're both freezing to death. But in his mind, Steve is grabbing his hair, tongue plundering his mouth, fingers stretching him, whispering that Tony belongs to him, and _God, he wants to._ He imagines himself begging, pleading to get fucked.

And _god, yes_ in his fantasy, the other man delivers. He was being forced onto his hands and knees, and in reality, he can almost feel the man's presence in the room with him as he imagines a slick cock sliding into him. That image alone manages to force a cry out of him.

"Steve!" Tony feels guilty of course, even as he quickens his pace, and he finds that weird because he's had dirtier fantasies about Rhodey with Rhodey _in the room with him_. But he doesn't let that stop him as he nears his release. He finds himself desperately clawing at the sheets underneath him, trying to hold on to something, _anything_, gasping the man's name over and over again.

God, he hasn't felt like this since he was a _teenager_. He does his best not to remember that he was jerking off to thoughts of the star-spangled man back then, too.

But the thought brings old fantasies to the surface, and he finds himself imagining riding the blond, being bounced on his cock and begging for more, and _fuck _if that doesn't make him cum. He barely notices that another cry of Steve's name escapes his lips as his seed pumps over his hand and onto his stomach.

Across the hall, a certain super-soldier is listening very intently, his face completely red, his pants a bit tighter than they should be, and a hand slipping down inside them...

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-(02)-==-=-=-=-=-=-

**Yeah, I just totally did that.**

**Okay, so first off, I ship Cap and Tony hard. No idea why. I blame Tiger and Bunny for getting me into shipping heroes in the first place. If anyone can find me a picture of Tony in the Ironman suit carrying/holding Cap princess style, I will love them forever. And maybe write a little drabble gift thing for them. I also blame RDJ and Chris Evans for nearly making me squee in front of my family in every scene they had together.**

**Second, my mother nearly discovered this, and I was nearly banned from the interweb forever, so appreciate it.**

**Third, this is the first time I've let other people read my smut, so tell me how I did, kay?**


	2. With memories

**Okay, so a bunch of you told me to continue. So I did.**

**Warning: Moar masturbating. **

Biting into his lip as he desperately tries to keep quiet, Steve remembers and imagines.

For a long time, Steve does nothing but remember. He remembers the war, his comrades, Peggy, _Bucky_, and the only thing that really stops him from doing nothing but that is the other Avengers. But now his impressive memory aids him in remembering a very recent event, he imagines pictures to go along with the sounds replaying in his head.

For a long time, he was sure that Tony Stark was untouchable. He's proud, and futuristic, and a Stark, and and out of his league because deep down, he's still just a kid from Brooklyn. Remembering with some added visuals, though? Tony sounds like he won't mind.

So he remembers Tony's gasps and moans, imagines himself grinding their erections together as their tongues battle for dominance. He remembers the way Tony lets out a submissive groan, and he imagines himself attacking the older man's neck, marking him. Imagines himself biting hard enough to nearly break the skin, possessive hands pulling him close. Imagines himself pumping the other man's arousal, imagines watching Tony buck up into his hand and call his name.

A gasp, almost a moan, escapes him.

He knows that his fantasy will never come true, even as he speeds up a bit. Tony is Tony, and even if he wants him, Tony isn't going to go for the Capsicle. Tony is never going to let Steve hold him and pull him close and run his fingers through the brunette's hair. But in his imagination, he has Tony in his bed, fingers preparing him, lips being pressed messily together, and Tony begs him to fuck him pleads with him for it, and _God, he wants to_. And in reality, he actually growls.

And _oh, Jesus_ in his fantasy, Tony is pulling himself up onto his hand an knees, and Steve can't tell if he's imagining the sound the other man makes when he finally slides in, or if Tony is at it again, because it feels like it's coming from everywhere. A muffled groan fills the air.

"Tony!" Guilt isn't quite the right word for what Steve is feeling right now. It's more like the most lustful shame he's ever felt. But that's the furthest thing from his mind, because he's close, now. His one free hand is tangling itself in his hair, the pillows, the sheets, the mattress itself, anything to ground him as Tony's name falls from his lips.

God, it's been too long since he's done this. He tries not to remember that the last one to do this for him was Bucky.

But the simple hint of the name bring old images to the surface, and he feels a bit guilty that Tony's in Bucky's place, but the image of himself pinning Tony to the bed and fucking him into the mattress is nothing short of _divine_ and _God, yes_, and with a shuddering sigh, he releases over his hand.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-(04)-==-=-=-=-=-=-

**Starks and Stripes. I ship it like FedEx**

**So I tried to finish this in time for Independence Day, since I read some where that it's Cap's birthday. Even if it isn't he's still ridiculously patriotic. But I got it done I few minutes before 12, and my computer is super slow, so I'm just gonna post it when I can. I'm sorry to have failed you. **


End file.
